Twin Wings
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when Angel runs into another mutant with wings just like him? And what happens when she gets kidnapped by Psylocke? And what really kind of mutant power does this girl really have? AngelXOC with a little Romy, and NightcrawlerXScarlet Witch


This is an aside from the story that I though up as I was watching 'Wolverine and the X-men' episode well the one were Angel losses his wings. Oh and FYI Angel in this story is 22\23 instead of 24\25 which is his common age through out the comics.

Angel had been flying toward the Institute mind spinning out of control from the news he had just heard. His father had gone behind his back and was trying to take his wondrous white wings from him again. Angel had been trying to clear his head by just enjoying the clouds and the sun beating down on his pure white wings for an hour now before he had decided to go and tell the Professor.

"Hiya Angel!!!" came a voice below him startling him greatly.

"Waaa" he said in a startled voice as he look down to see a girl's face inches below his own.

He pulled his body up and backward so I was standing up strait, wings beating rapidly to keep his body in the air. The girl giggled and then she to straighted from her position. Angel was surprised to realize that she had been flying on her back her belly facing the sun, even he still had trouble doing that at times.

As Angel watched her turn and fly in circles around him, he began to take in her features. She had long milk chocolate brown hair that came just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dazzling blue, but it was her cloths and the strange markings that covered her body that confused Angel.

She wore tattered black top that looked like it had originally been part of a very lovely dress. She wore baggy pants that were covered in rips and had been cut around the bottom so they ended at her mid-calf. The girl also had feather earrings that were white at the base and red at the tip. Angel was shocked to see three bright red tattoos her shoulders that looked like claw marks. As he scanned her again he saw more of these strange red markings. She had a wolf's paw print on her stomach around her belly button, and more of the claw marks on her ankles, he could see these too cause she sore no shoes. There were even two on her face, they started at the edge of her eyes and spiraled up in a spiral were her temples were.

"Angel you okay??" her musical voice came again.

"Yeah..Yeah...Who are you?" Angel asked flying a little closer to her.

As he did he noticed that she was wearing a cocker. It was held around her neck by a black ribbon, but what shocked him was the fact that there was a amulet hanging from it. The amulet had a blue crescent moon on top of a silver background, but with in that silver background there was a small etched in 'X'. It was this fact that peeked Angel's curiosity.

"My name is Alice, but my mutant name is The Devil's Messenger," the girl said her smile fading for a minute.

"Well then Alice why don't we go to the Institute. We can talk there." Angel said holding out a hand to the young girl.

"Okay...I'll race you there!!!" Alice said turning and darting toward the building a head of them in the city below.

Angel laughed and followed her. She did twists and flips and she was still beating him by a few feet. She pulled up just before the ground and landed gently on the bench over looking the sea. She jumped up and down causing Angel to smile as he landed on the ground near her.

"Alice my dear....its good to see you my dear." came a voice behind the two.

Alice turned her face lighting up as she did. Her wings flapped in happiness as she came face to face with the Professor. His arms opened as she jumped toward him. Her laugh sounded like bells, but it sounded horse even so from lack of use.

"Angel thank you for escorting her hear. We've been trying to get her back here for about three days now." came Storm's voice as she too landed on the cliff beside him.

"Yeah Angel and I had tons of fun, Uncle X," Alice said as she stood and danced around before jumping backward and landing gently on the top of the bench.

"I'm glad dear, but you mustn't run off like that you don't know what or who will find you. This time it was Angel but who knows who it could be next time." the Professor sternly said to her.

Alice's face dropped and Angel knew why. When one had the power to fly free it was terrible when someone limited you to a certain place to fly or to be grounded and not fly. Angel was surprised to see Alice turn and look at him a puppy dog look placed on her face.

"Aaannngggeeellll!!! Will you always find me when I'm lost??" she with a pout tears falling down her face.

Angel sighed knowing how much this girl was like him and how much they might need each other in the long run. He smiled at her and then walked toward the black winged girl. He hugged her tightly while whispering in her ear, "I will always follow you and protect you."

"Forever and for always??" Alice said burying her face in his shoulder, while her wings folded closer around her framing her body.

"As long as you wish it." Angel said folding his wings so they meshed with hers.

The two parted and then smiled at each other. It was then that the school's bell rang and Alice looked toward it and then at the Professor and lastly back at Angel. He smiled again and nodded toward the Institute before letting go of her waist. Alice jumped and then with a gust from the ocean she took off again toward the Institute.

"Professor, I didn't know you had a niece or a child at that." Angel said as he sat on the bench while the Professor rolled up next to the bench.

"Well I adopted her while she was just a baby." the Professor explained motioning for Storm to go watch over the Institute, which she willingly did.

"Then why does she call you uncle??"

"It was simpler since she still believed that her parents were alive."

"What happened then this is the first time I've ever seen and or heard of her." Angel said as he stared out to sea picturing the raven winged brunette flying and having fun out there just out of his reach.

"I found her parents and they took her for a while. She only just returned a few weeks ago. She's only 18 yet she's as scared as some 80\90 year olds are these days.

"Has she always had those red tattoos??" Angel asked finally facing the Professor.

"Yes, they're part of her powers. When she's scared they glow and well she shape shifts."

"WHAT?? She had two powers??" Angel said shocked, "I've never heard of a mutant with more then one power!!"

"Angel calm down. She has only one power. Here let me show you." the Professor said turning and heading toward the Institute.

Angel followed and the two were soon in Professor X's private study. He took down at a very old looking tablet and handed it to Angel. Angel looked at the carving on the clay slab. He placed the creation from the Egyptian time period. It depicted a rather large creature that had the body of a wolf and the wings of a black hawk. The drawing also showed that the dog was covered in scars and welt marks.

"It was what the slaves of Egypt thought they would become when they entered the underworld. They believed that they would become this dog and be able to hunt the people who hurt them though out their life." the Professor explained.

"So your telling me that Alice becomes this when she gets frighted or when she needs to run away?" Angel said handing the tablet back to the Professor.

"In a sense. When I said she returned she came as a small black wolf that had tattered black wings. She almost bite half the X-men team before Logan was able to catch her. I was able to recognize my daughter only when I saw the amulet around her neck." Professor X explained rolling himself up behind his desk, "Now Angel why have you come, you usually have a reason for your visits. So what's up?"

"Well...Oh I see that is a problem. Now how about you take refuge here at the Institute for a while till your father calms down a bit." the Professor suggested after hearing Angel's long story.

"Sure Professor, that sounds cool with me." Angel said before turning and leaving to find Kitty on the other side of the door.

"Hey Angel. Let me take you to your room." Kitty said holding a hand out to Angel.

Angel just nodded as he took her hand and they went through the floor to the hall below. They made a few turns in the hall till they arrived at the X-men boarding house. Angel noticed that each of the doors had some marking on it that related it to the X-man living with in the room.

Jean's room had a Phoenix on the door, while Scott had a single closed eye on his door. Logan seemed to like his signature three clawed slash for it had made it on to his door. Hank though he was called the Beast had an open book on his door. Emma Frost, who had just arrived back from her encounter with the Phoenix, had placed a simple snowflake on her own door. Kitty's door had a pair of cat eyes, while Rogue had a hand print on the door. Storm had her air symbols **(See Avatar Air Temple markings to see what this is.)** while Forge had a single gear gracing his room's door, though he was rarely found in his room. Bobby had been given the crossed ice shards on his door, while Kurt had a puff of smoke on his own door.

Finally Kitty stopped in front of a rather nice looking door. Angel stopped and admired the detail in the door's wood work and as he did his eyes scanned over the door's symbol, which made him smile. The symbol of the twin swan wings was clearly etched into the door. It was simple yet it told anyone who passed by who's room it was.

"Kitty thanks." Angel said as he reached for the door and opened it.

"No problem Ang. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kitty said before racing down the hall to her own door, which she passed through easily.

As Angel walked into the room he saw a simple queen bed in the center of the room. The bed had detailed head and foot boards and was clad in only white sheets and twin pillows. As he looked around the room, he spotted a dresser and a closet, a TV atop a cabinet were placed to his right along with a three person couch, and not to mention the rather large windows to his left. But other then that it was quite plain which was how Angel like his room.

"_I'll get the rest of my cloths tomorrow."_ Angel thought as he closed the door and the curtains before lying down on the bed.

**--Dream P.O.V-- **

**Angel saw himself running toward something...searching for something. Calling out for someone. His heart was hurting and he could hear a lone wolf's cry from out in the ocean to the east of the Institute.**

**But as he watched a dark shadow appeared out on the island of Genosha. It was demon like in size, and from what he could see tiny things kept flying around it. Angel felt the tears falling down his face. **

**He could feel pain, regret, anger, along with an over whelming sadness with in his heart as he ran toward the sea. And when he tried to fly he found that his wings couldn't move and when he turned to look at them they were gone.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Angel yelled.**

**--End--**

Angel woke with a start from his own cry. He felt that his whole body had gone numb and was covered in a cold sweat. His wings were flapping so wildly that his curtains had flown opened so that the moonlight could flood into the room allowing him to see the cliff above the ocean where he had just fallen unable to fly in his dream.

"Angel what's wrong??" came Kurt's voice as he teleported into the room.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Nothing Kurt just a bad dream." Angel said as he took deep breaths.

"ANGEL!!!!" came a girl's panicked voice from the other side of the door.

"Alice, sweat heart, go back to bed he's fine." came a second much calmer voice.

"Kurt let them in please." Angel said trying to himself together.

Kurt calmly walked to the door and opened it so that Alice, the Professor, and the rest of the X-men could come in. Alice rushed toward him her eyes brimming with tears as she jumped onto the bed and hugged him, her face buried into his chest.

"Shhh...I'm fine Alice." Angel said stroking her silky brown hair.

"What happened." the Professor asked, but when Angel was unable to answer he just rolled up to the 22 year old and placed his hands at Angel's temples.

The flashes from the dream made the Professor back away in shock. He was so shaken that most in the room to got the chills.

"Do you know what you were looking at? Or if that was even Genosha?" the Professor asked him gently.

"No idea." Angel confessed.

"Your not going to your house tomorrow Kurt and Bobby will get your things and bring them back." the Professor explained, "Now lets get some sleep."

"Ah Professor not to point out the obvious but someone beat you to the punch." Logan stated pointing to the 18 year old in Angel's arms.

"Professor trust me and if it's not to much to ask can she stay??" Angel asked as the others filed out of the room one by one.

"Of course she can just place her on the couch please." the Professor said with an all knowing glint in his eyes as Storm pulled him away from the bed and back out the door, which she closed gently behind them.

Angel smiled at the lump next to him. Alice wore a rather short pair of black shorts that barely came to her mid-thigh. The pajama also had a matching black T-shirt top that was a made of soft fabric, this too hugged her body tightly. Angel, with the help of his wings, stood and flew\walked toward the couch Alice in his arms still sleeping quietly. Angel laid her down on the couch so she was lying on her stomach as to not hurt her wings. Angel covered her with a simple white sheet that he found in the closet before he turned and went back to bed. The rest of the night he slept in a dreamless sleep.

**--3 months later--**

Angel had been living at the Institute for three months now and had taken on many responsibilities in the day to day life at the Institute. He had taken on the duty of the not only the business class but he was also teaching the flight classes for telepaths and other flight able mutants.

Right now Angel had been walking the grounds just before night fall, when he spotted a black figure sitting on the bench over looking the sea talking to someone. He smiled as he heard Alice's bell like laughter, but couldn't understand who she was talking to for no one was sitting with her. As Angel approached her he could hear parts of the conversation.

"Ripley you can't, we have to be nice. This is Uncle's school if we act up it would look bad on him." Alice said to thin air, which was followed by a long pause.

"No I don't care Logan scares me and you to so no your not coming out." Alice said again to the air.

"Logan scares a lot of people its just how he is." Angel said now coming out of the brush and sitting on the bench beside her.

"Angel you frightened me." Alice said shocked to see him.

"Who were you talking to??" Angel asked flat out.

"Well...I'm sure Uncle told you about my powers right??" Alice began her eyes cast downward so they looked at her lap.

"Yeah." Angel said softly.  
"Well my wolf half his name is Ripley though his human name, I guess you can call it that, is Riley. He's like part of my mind. Here I'll show you." Alice said pulling her bag closer to her and rummaging through it.

She pulled out a small doom shaped thing that had the Professor's insignia of an X on the side of it. Alice pressed the center green button while closing her eyes. As she did the machine kicked started and a black shape could be seen within it. Finally the imaged cleared and a small wolf cub with tattered wings could be seen with in the machine.

"You see this is what I looked like when I arrived here and the Institute. I was scared but semi in control of my powers. I came through the vents and landed in Kurt's room. He was so shocked her teleported to the ceiling. When he saw I was only a puppy he came down and tried to grab me. I bit his hand. Then ran out of his open door and that's when Hank saw me. I think I was so frightened that I turned tail and ran the other way but was met by Storm and Emma who were walking toward Hank. Emma tried to capture me with her telepathic powers, but I'm two people so that didn't work so I bit her hand too, which caused her to drop me. I think I might have drawn blood. I took another go at her but got Storm instead. Hank by then had called the others saying there was a crazy dog in the house. Jean came out of her room and tried to grab me, but I snapped at her too, which got me a kick in the ribs from Scott. I think Jean scolded him after that. I bolted after the kick and ran through Bobby's legs and bit both his ankles as he tried to grab me. But as I turned the corner Logan was there hiding behind the wall. He just grabbed the back of my neck and that stopped me." Alice said telling is detail and commentary about how she had arrived at theInstitute.

"But you said you were still in control what would you have looked like if you hadn't been in control??" Angel asked still looking at the puppy within the doom.

"Well this..." Alice said before concentrating on the doom again.

Angel watched as the puppy grew into an enormous wolf that had fully grown wings. The monstrous dog had to be easily 30 ft tall. It had long human sized teeth that were snapping like crazy at him.

"This has only happened once in my life and Uncle says it was when I was little like 3 or 5 for that was the reason my real parents couldn't find me. He thinks that I went wild when the MRD's tried to get me the first time." Alice said her eyes glassy as she watched the wild beast within the doom.

Angel sighed before pressing the red button turning the machine off and placing it off her lap. He then pulled her toward his chest his wings wrapping around her as his arms to snaked around her waist.

"Alice its alright. Knowing that you can control Ripley shows just how much you can control your powers. You should be happy that that beast is with you it give you another line of defense against anyone who wants to harm you." Angel said stroking her hair lightly.

"Thanks Angel, and your right. Ripley is a good boy and a great guard dog." Alice said turning and kissing Angel's cheek.

"Now time for bed little one." Angel said letting her go.

The two walked to the Institute hand in hand Angel holding her bag. He dropped her off in front of her dorm room, which was right next to her Uncle X's room. Angel handed her her bag and then kissed her forehead before letting her disappear behind the door.

Angel then got the guts to go and talk to the Professor. Angel then walked to the next door room and knocked on the door.

"Yes Angel come in." Came the Professor's strong calm voice.

"Angel its good to see you. How may I help you on this fine night??" the Professor asked from behind his oak desk.

"Professor I was wondering if...." Angel began but an explosion from next door cut him off.

"ALICE!!!" Angel yelled taking flight out of the window, which he seceded in breaking since it wasn't open.

Angel spotted a ninja throwing her over his shoulder and then racing toward a black helicopter. Angel rushed the man but wasn't fast enough since the said ninja passed her off to another man within the copter as it took off. Angel was about to take off in pursuit, but was hit by a telepathic strike from behind.

**--Hours later-- **

Angel awoke with a gasp and sat up, his back felting heavier then usual. He saw the Institute in shambles and the X-men laying around him, they to had been effected by the telepathic strike. Emma and Logan being the few Angel could see who had been unaffected by the hit. They had just finished tying up the remaining ninjas.

"Angel you okay men??" Logan said as he held the winged man to his feet.

"Logan my back what's up with it??" Angel asked turning slowly so his wings faced Logan.

When Logan gave no comment Angel's heart fell. Emma was the one to speck felling Angel's distress, but she didn't help matters at all when she gasped at his wings. He heard the rush of foot steps and then Angel was pushed to his knees.

"Emma what do you see??" Logan asked not seeing anything wrong with the man's wings.

"Angel they've been chained with telepathic chains." Emma explained running her hand up and down his wings, but Angel hissed at her touch and let his wings hit her across the face.

"Angel calm down." came the Professor's voice came from behind him.

"NO they took her and here I'm handicapped now!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHH" Angel screamed tears rolling down his eyes.

"Angel we'll get her back and you'll get to tell her what you wanted to ask me." the Professor's sternness grew as he forced his will on Angel to help calm the young man.

"Alright." Angel said before allowing himself to be drawn into sleep by the Professor's powers.

**--Normal P.O.V-- **

"Can you help him??" Emma asked the Professor.

"Yes but it will take time. Logan wake the others and track my daughter, but be careful. Emma find Jean I'll need her help with this one." the Professor instructed.

And so the two went to work on there assignments. Logan and his crew were soon off tracking the copters while Storm and Jean helped bring Angel to the medical center, while Emma checked on the students.

"This is bad..." Jean said stroking his bond wings gently.

"Don't very few can touch them." Storm warned, but it was to late Jean go a face full of feathers.

"I thought they were bond??" Jean said to the Professor.

"No he's still conscious about them and can move them but only slightly." the Professor explained.

The Professor now rolled up to Angel and placed his hands fearlessly on the boy's wings. They flapped ready to slap him away, but with a moments hesitation they settle. The Professor then began to work on the bonds.

**--Meanwhile with Logan and Co.-- **

"So they were after Alice, but I didn't see any physics around I only saw the ninjas." Kitty said as they were flying over the eastern sea in the Black Bird.

"Yeah and Emma was with Storm and I getting the kids out of the way." Kurt stated.

"I don't know it's been a pretty crazy night the next thing your going to tell me is that Magneto is behind all of this." Bobby said closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head.

"AHHH BOBBY!!!!!!!!" Logan growled.

"WHAT!!!!" Bobby cried not liking Logan's tone.

"You need to stop being right." Logan said deeply.

Now Bobby stood and looked out the front window seeing the same black helicopters parked on Genosha. Bobby groan along with half the Black Bird's occupants.

"Everyone loss all the metal. Forge and I will stay here, that should give you all a fighting chance." Wolverine explained as the entire crew stripped off all of there metal objects on their person.

"If we run into trouble I'll send out a beam to get you back to the Professor to get Angel." Scott said before grabbing Jean and jumping with the others.

"Good Luck." Forge called before closing up the Black Bird.

**--With Alice P.O.V.-- **

"Who are you???" I called to the moving shadows.

"Shhh child I'm not here to harm you." the shadow called.

"_She lies...."_ Came Ripley's harsh voice with in my head.

"You LIE!!!!!! ANGEL!!!!!!!!" I screamed hoping any of the team was around.

"Your savior is dead dear." The shadow said coming forth, a crystal ball in its hand, which showed Angel chained and bleeding on the lawn of the Institute.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed tears rolling down my face.

I could feel my heart breaking and my body shaking from all the stress and my power begin to build up. My wings tried to flap me free from my confinements, but the straps held them still. I scream in pain as an electric pulse shocked my wings and then ran through out my whole body.

"_Princess let me help before you kill yourself. That man won't come he's gone!! I must help you!!!!!!" _Ripley called throwing his body against his cage's bars.

"_Fine. I'll let you just cause these people killed my Angel!!"_ I said.

I closed my eyes and opened his cage. As the giant black wolf was set free I could feel my sadness envelope him causing him to throw back his head and send out a long sad wolf cry. The last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness was Angel's still body with in the crystal ball.

**--With the X-men recon squad-- **

"Umm Scott...." Kitty called as she phased through into the hallway where she had left Scott and Hank.

"Yeah Kit??" Scott called as she arrived behind his and Jean.

"Yeah I just felt a wave of dark aura. Did anyone else fell it??" Kitty asked looking between Scott and Hank.

"Noo..." Hank started but was cut off as the ground began to shake beneath their feet and a loud wolf's cry pierced the silent night air, "But I think I know now that you're right."

"HURRYYY!!!" came a voice from behind a metal wall.

They all turned to see Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Gambit, and Polaris standing there along with the rest of the team. Though Polaris and Nightcrawler supporting an injured Bobby who's head hung down his breathing was also a little labored.

"Bobby!!" Kitty yelled running toward him and taking Nightcrawler's place in helping him.

"Kit I'm fine....Ah" Bobby said trying to stand.

"No your not!! Now calm down before you hurt your self even more." Kitty said poking his ribs again forcing him on her shoulder.

"He was the closest to the girl and got the worst hit, but we lost Psylocke. I'm sorry but she was the one who had wanted the girl's demon and did this of her own accord." Polaris explained.

"Ladies we have to go." Kurt said grabbing Scarlet Witch's hand and leading them all down the tunnels.

"Scott..man hurrie!!" Gambit said as he watched Scott turn and send a beam up into the sky breaking the roof and other floors until it broke through warning Logan and Forge to high tail and to get Angel back here.

"Okay lets go!!!" Scott said turning and running into the tunnel as the hallway was filled with derby from the shot.

Magneto quickly along with Polaris closed the opening with a slam of metal. They soon were all running trying to catch up with the others, but once they had they were shocked to find them selves outside of the house in a burning and collapsing Genosha.

"Aww Logan please hurry." was all Cyclopes could say as a black paw came crashing down on a near by shop.

**--At the Institute-- **

"Professor is he okay now??" came Storm's concerned as she entered the room to see Angel still on the bed face quite and wings limp but they looked free.

"Yes he'll be up in a few minutes. Jean just left for a nap it took a lot out of her." the Professor explained.

"That might not be enough time Chuck." came Logan's harsh growl from the hall.

"Logan what happened??" Storm said running toward him looking at his huge wounds that were already beginning to heal.

"If I look bad you should look at Genosha. I think the bird's dream came try there's a black beast tearing the place apart." Forge said as he entered the room.

"ALICE!!!!!!!" Angel cried with a start as he bolted up from his lying down position.

"Yes, Angel I kinda thought this might have been what your dream was warning us about. I need you to fly to Genosha and stop Ripley. Can you do that??" the Professor asked him as calmly as he could.

"I...I..don't think so." Angel said slowly trying to get out of the bed.

"Why???" Storm asked.

"I can't move my wings." Angel said as he stood and walked to the window.

It was only then that the rest with in the room saw that the man's white wings hadn't twitched or nothing as he stood or while he had been walking. Jean gasped and started crying while mumbling how sorry she was.

"Angel...." Storm began but was cut off as Angel jumped out of the window onto the ground outside the window, glass shattering evey where.

Storm along with Logan and Forge jumped out of the window after the crippled man. They found him standing on the cliff over looking the ocean and looking toward Genosha, where there was clearly something wrong for a LOT of smoke rising from the metal island. Storm motioned for the others to stay behind her, while she walked forward toward Angel.

"Angel...let me help you...I think I can help them." Storm said he hands hovering above the still paralyzed wings.

"Storm..." Angel said his voice ruff from not speaking for so long.

"Yes??"

"In my dream....just before I woke up there was a slight jolt of electricity I couldn't tell from where but it felt like someone was jump starting me with I don't know like.....electrified acupuncture needles." Angel said hand on his temples trying to recall that signal dream for months back.

"Okay may I help you with that then??" Storm asked hands reaching closer for his wings.

"Sure." Angel said in a defeated voice.

Storm's hands finally touched Angel's white wings. She then began to slowly coat his wings in a thin layer of water, before removing her hand and then charging them slightly with her lighting powers. She then began to lightly dance her fingers up, down, and across his wings allowing only jolt to hit the base of the wings and then into his nerves system. Suddenly Angel's wings burst into animation and life.

"STORM!!!!! YOU DID IT!!!!! Thank you!!" Angel said the fire within his heart reborn from its ashes as he jumped and his wings lifted him up back into the sky.

"You're welcome...love,"Storm said under her breath as she watched him fly way toward the one he loved with all his heart.

Angel quickly flew strait toward Genosha, but as he rounded the lest cloud he was shocked at what he saw. There in the heart of the city was a giant wolf that had even lager black wings. The demon was covered in long red tattoos that glowed as it ran sacked the place. Angel was soon signaled down by a red beam that no doubt came from Scott and the others. He soon dove down to where the light had come from. He landed in front of Scott and Magneto.

"Angel glad to see your on your feet again." Magneto said greeting the winged man.

"Yo, ah might be mistakn' here, but ah don' thindk we hav lots of tim' for the met and grets!!" Gambit said pulling Rogue in his arms as a black paw took the place of where Rogue had just been standing.

"I agree." Kurt chimed in.

"Angel just stop her fast before even more mutants get crushed!!!" Wanda said grabbing her sister's hand before both of them could get crushed by another paw.

Angel nodded and smiled as he flew up to the wolf's face. Angel saw that its eyes were a dark amber instead of the normal bright blue. He then was met with pearly white teeth trying to ground him by going after his delicate wings.

"You mind Ripely I just got them fixed after that telepath wounded them!!" Angel said loudly enough for the monster to hear.

It was his voice that stopped the wolf's second attack. With its mouth just hovering around him the wolf backed off to look at the white winged man. It seemed to work at least he was still alive, my he could reach Alice.

"Ripely... I need to talk to Alice." Angel said taking the direct approach.

"_She's sleeping and I don't like messages."_ Came Ripley's rough snappish voice.

"That's strange for a second I though he was Logan," Angel thought before continuing to speak with the demon.

"But she needs to see me, and you young wolf need to behave your crushing half the city." Angel said coldly to the wolf.

"_Shut it human your lower then I so I take no orders from you!!!"_ Ripley said lowering his head showing his teeth while growling deeply causing tiny earthquakes.

Angel was about to fly to a safer distance when Ripley's head was coming up and his mouth opening to eat him. The only thing that made Angel keep his stance was the look of stress and pain on Ripley's face. Then Angel saw the demon's eyes begin to switch from amber to bright blue very quickly.

"_Ripley that's Angel. Are we dead??"_ Alice asked looking through Ripley's mind at the world around her.

"_No sweetheart its an illusion created by another mutant. Just let me take care of it."_ Ripley said comforting her.

"NOOO ALICE its the real me." Angel yelled while the demon's eyes were blue hoping that Alice could hear him.

"P-Pro-Prove it." came Alice's frighted voice.

"I-I know that in your room- you have a picture of me in an un-buttoned black button shirt and dark blue jean shorts. I'm eating a strawberry and around my picture you've written 'S is for strawberry and also for sexy'," Angel said a deep blush crossing his face.

Angel waited with baited breath as he watched those bright blue eyes blink a few time and suddenly start to cry. As the tears began to fall Angel noticed the demon shrinking in size. First its wings became smalled until they were tattered baby wings. Then the body followed first by its head and tail. Followed by the legs and body until that only thing left was a small wolf pup that had small rad tattoos on its shoulders and small tattered wings.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!" Angel cried diving down toward the ground and scooping up the small pup.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!" the puppy cried rubbing its head against his jaw.

The two then saw the Black Bird coming with Logan and Forge inside. Once they were sure everyone was aboard the plane the two flew back to the Institute. Angel made it there first and placed Alice down allowing her to turn back into her human form.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!" Alice cried once she was herself again.

She jumped toward him her wings flapping in joy at the sight of him. He caught her with ease in his arms. Angel then placed her one the ground bending down and hugging her tightly, his wings folding inward in an attempt to protect her. It was as he did this he felt her tears sinking into his shirt.

"Alice what's wrong?? What happened after they took you??" Angel asked her lifting her chin up slowly so he could look into her eyes.

"That-That tel-telepath....she-she had a crystal ball....and inside of it I saw you and....and...and" Alice began through her tears, but at the end she just buried her face into his chest again.

"AND YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" Alice's cry was muffled but Angel could still hear it.

"Oh... Alice my little wolf I'm here and I'll always be here nothing will stop me from holding you, from saving you, and protecting you. Trust me on that." Angel said lifting her chin once again so he could look into her bright blue eyes.

"Angel....I...I..I" but Angel cut her off.

"Alice I love you more then anything in the world." Angle said leaning into kiss his black winged angel.

Angel found her lips to be soft and sweat like strawberry's. Angel smirked into her lips as she deepened the kiss by licking his lips gently. Angel allowed her entrance so she could mark his mouth as hers. They soon broke for the lack of air. Alice out of breath leaned against Angel's chest. Angel with a smile on his face opened his eyes to see the sun rising over the sea.

"Alice look." he said turning her around so she could see the sun rise.

"Wow it's like it has wings." Alice said her own wings stretching slightly.

"Okay little wolf time for bed. You've had a long night." Angel said turning slightly so her faced the Institute holding a hand out to her.

"Okay, but I'm sleeeeeepy...can my Angel carry me??" Alice asked with a yawn.

"Sure." Angel said scooping her up bridle style.

The two flew toward the Institute where Angel landed on his room's balcony. He then opened the door to allow them entrance into the room. Angel then walked in and laid the already sleeping girl on his bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead lightly before going about the room making sure it was safe. He locked the balcony doors and windows before closing the purple curtains. He then heard a soft knock on the door. He turned and opened it to see the Professor on the other side.

"Is she alright??" he asked as he rolled up to his daughter who was sleeping in the bed.

"Yeah she's fine now." Angel said heading to the couch and laying down.

"I'll let you two get some sleep." the Professor said heading back out the door.

"Just close and lock the door Chuck." Angel said quietly before drifting into his own sleep.

The Professor smirked and did as the younger man asked locking the door with his powers after he left the room. Angel and Alice slept way after noon even after the others in the house where up and running around, or just chilling in the lounge.

It was only a little after 3:00 p.m that Alice began to stir and look around the unfamiliar room. Only then did she see the pair of white wings rising and falling on the couch. The 18 year old then stood and tip toed toward the sleeping form on the couch. Alice knelled in front of that sleeping blonde man head resting on the couch, while her hand reached to play with a single strand of his hair. Only once his deep green eyes began to open and close did she stop and smile at him.

"Morning," she said arms folding under her head.

"Good Morning to you too, Mistwolf." Angel said groggily and horsely.

"Mistwolf," Alice asked head cocked to one side.

"Yeah, your name after the disappearing and reappearing wolves of Avalon." Angel explained half sitting up now.

"Oh! I like that name a lot more then 'The Devil's Messenger' Alice said clapping her hands wildly before smiling mischievously and leaning down to kiss him quickly.

The kiss as always was simple and sweet. Angel broke it off before it got to far, which upset Alice a little causing her to lean back so she was sitting Indian style on the rug between the couch and the coffee table. She gave him her best puppy dog face, which she saw in his eyes was working. The next thing she knew he was up scooping her up bridle style and flying around the room with her in his arms until she began screaming with joy.

"ANGEL!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Alice cried her face tear stained from her happy cries.

As Angel landed he placed his little wolf on the foot board of the fourposter bed. He once again welcomed her kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self up to his soft lips They both pulled back after a few minutes cause of Alice's stomach, which had growled during their make out session.

"Hungry, Mistwolf??" Angel asked his head resting against hers.

"Yeah a little...HAHA" Alice said sticking her tongue out at him while giggling at the face he made.

So on that note Angel let Alice jump off the bed and the two winged mutants made their way toward the kitchen, where they found the Professor, Jean, Scott, Magneto, Gambit, Rogue,and Logan chilling and watching the news. Once they walked in Scott turned off the TV and they all turned to the couple.

"Good morning, Uncle X," Alice said as she happily ran toward her adopted father.

"And Good afternoon to you." Professor X said with a smile as he caught his daughter.

"So??" Scott began.

"So what??" Angel asked calmly.

"Well..." Logan began but the Professor cut him off.

"Angel I wish that you and my daughter didn't go out until the end of her school year." the Professor explained.

"But Uncle!!! I'm already 18 I can decide for my self!!" Alice proclaimed loudly flying away from her Uncle and toward the door to head to her room.

"Little one, if its what he wishes than I wouldn't want to go against that." Angel said grabbing her wrist as she flew above him and pulling her down into his arms.

"And that doesn't mean you can't act like it here I just meant outside the house, Alice." the Professor chimed in.

"And graduation is only a mouth away so it'll be okay." Angel whispered into her ear.

"Okay...But he's allowed to pick me up at school right??" Alice asked.

"Ah dont c' ani harm in dat, Professor." Gambit chimed in throwing his own tow sense in until rogue hit him upside the head.

"No I don't either. Alright then that's fine now get out and have fun on your day off tomorrow you have school." the Professor said with a smile.

The two then turned and ran out the kitchen and the front door until they reached their cliff that over looked the see. Alice ran off it in a dive like pose frightening Angel until he saw her rise up into the air on the updraft. Angel soon followed and soon caught up to his little wolf claiming his catch with a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I think I'm going to like picking you up, my little Mistwolf." Angel said as he played with Alice's silky brunette hair.

"I know I'm not going to have many more admirers, cause none can really shine as bright as my Angel." Alice said kissing his lips quickly before pulling away from him and flying toward the sun Angel following her in close pursuit, not really caring where she was headed but knowing that he would always follow her no matter where she went.


End file.
